Somebody to Love
by storming-wolf
Summary: I was hopeless when it came to romance, but suddenly I'm in love? And she loves me too? No one loves goofy, spikey haired Kevin, right? We won't last, but I'm feeling something I've never felt before: pure and true love. Kanielle JONAS A.U.
1. Meeting my love

My first Kevin story!

* * *

**_Kevin's POV_**

I sighed as I watched Nick and Macy feed each other spaghetti. They always seemed so happy together and Nick seemed to be carefree. Joe was out with Stella somewhere for their anniversary. Where was I? Sitting on the couch doing homework. I don't like college because of all the homework. Also, everyone treats me like I'm invisible. I wish I was more like Nick or Joe. They had better luck with love. It was depressing to be 17 and not have a relationship that's lasted longer than a month.

"When are we gonna start our algebra home work?" Nick asked.

"I forgot all about it!" Macy said. The both laughed and went upstairs to do homework. I sighed yet again. Look at Nick. He's 13 and been in a relationship for a year now. I closed my books and threw them on the table.

"Nick! Macy! I'm going for a walk, don't do anything stupid, burn down the house, or get kidnapped!" I yelled. I heard the young couple laughing.

"Okay Kev!" They yelled.

I walked to the park, finding the loneliness my only current friend. I walked with my head down. Why look up to loneliness? Why do I live a lonely life? Why should I live a lonely life? Why should I live period?

I bumped into someone and we both fell down.

"I am so sorry," we both said at once. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever. A melody played in my head.

**_"Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless; I never thought that I'd catch this Love bug again."_**

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. A smile formed on her face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said. "I'm sorry I ran into you."

"No, its fine. I'm Danielle, Danielle Deleasa," Danielle said.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Lucas. A-are you from around here?" I asked.

"I go to college here, but I live in Trenton," Danielle said. "You look familiar? Have we met before?"

"I go to Wyckoff University, which I'm guessing is where you go," I said. She smiled.

"I do go there. I'm a freshman," Danielle said.

"Me too!" I said. "I know I just met you, but you are beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed. "You're quite handsome as well."

"Really? You think I'm handsome? I don't get that often," I said.

"Well whoever's met you and hasn't said so must be blind," Danielle said. She looked at her watch. "I have to go now, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Put your number in my phone and I'll put my number in yours," I said.

"Sure," Danielle said. We traded numbers. "So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sounds cool," I said.

"Bye," Danielle said.

"Bye," I said. I began walking back home. "Holy crap. I'm in love!"

* * *

How do you like it so far?


	2. The phone is ringing!

Note: Kevin 17, Joe 16, Nick 12, Frankie 4(ages change later in the story)

* * *

"Should I call?" I asked.

"I'd wait 'till she called," Joe said.

"Then it's not very special to Kevin's love dove," Nick said.

"Come on guys," I said.

"Call her," Nick said.

"Don't call her," Joe said.

"Listen to me Kev. I've been in an awesome relationship for 11 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 13 hours, and 23 minutes, not that we're counting," Nick said.

"Don't listen to him. He still has a girly high pitched voice! Listen to me! I'm mature, unlike little Nicky here," Joe said.

"Hey, don't bring my voice into this! I'm gonna be 13 in 4 days, give it time!" Nick said.

"Shut up!" Joe said.

"No, you shut up!" Nick said.

"Make me!" Joe said. Nick launched at Joe and wrestled him. Nick had an advantage since he did karate and wrestling. He had Joe in a head lock in no time.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Joe yelled.

"Make me!" Nick said. My phone rang it was Danielle.

"Guys! It's Danielle!" I said. Joe and Nick sat next to me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Kevin, its Danielle," Danielle said.

"Oh, hey Danielle," I said. Why was my mouth dry?

"So, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow before our first class? And, uh, maybe have lunch together too?" Danielle asked. Nick and Joe nodded their heads furiously.

"Uh, sure. Does 7:30 at Starbucks sound fine?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Danielle said.

"Well, I'll see you then," Kevin said.

"Okay," Danielle giggled excitedly. I don't understand girls at all. "Bye Kevin."

"Bye Danielle, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Kevin's got a date! Kevin's got a date!" Nick and Joe repeated.

"Shut up," I said.

"Kevin, how are you gonna get there?" Joe asked.

"The usual: skateboard," I said.

"Dude, she's gonna think you're lame!" Joe said.

"You try to buy a car while working part-time for minimum wage at Dairy Queen," I said. I picked up my skateboard. Was it that lame to be 17 and skateboarding to college? I don't have enough money for a car. Between Joe, Nick, Frankie, and myself always finding some way to end up sick or injured, I sure wasn't gonna ask my parents.

"It'll have to work bro. I ride a scooter to school and Macy told me she found it really cool that I don't take a bus to school," Nick said.

"You're 12," Joe started.

"13 in 4 days," Nick interrupted.

"Kevin is 17. There's a gigantic gap between riding a scooter to the 8th grade," Joe continued.

"I'm a freshman," Nick interrupted again.

"And riding a skateboard to college," Joe said. He turned to Nick.

"Since when do you go to high school?" Joe asked.

"Since this school year, did your brain suddenly stop collecting information?" Nick asked.

"Shut up," Joe said.

"No you shut up!" Nick said.

"You wanna go again?" Joe asked.

"Oh, so you can be put in a head lock by your little brother?" Nick asked.

"Nick! Its time for you and Frankie to go to bed!" Mom yelled.

"Wait 'till tomorrow," Nick said. A four year old boy ran into the room.

"Nicky, we go beddy bye!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Come on Frankster," Nick said.

"Beddy bye! Beddy bye! Beddy bye!" Frankie cheered as he and Nick went into their room next to ours.

"Kevin, Joseph! Time for bed as well," Mom said. Joe changed into his pajamas, as did I. I turned the lights off and laid in bed.

"Kevin's gotta date! Kevin's gotta date!" Joe said.

"If you wanna make it past 16, I suggest you shut up," I threatened. Joe remained quiet and fell asleep. Was I really going on a date with Danielle?

* * *

I had fun with this chapter!


	3. Getting to know each other

FALL BREAK! Nothing really planned on Saturday and Sunday, maybe a lil more updating? Working on new chapters now!

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Some one was screaming loudly. I got out of bed, the screaming now crying. I walked into Nick and Frankie's room to find the four year old now sobbing into Nick's chest. Nick was rocking him back and forth telling him everything was okay.

"Night mare," Nick told me. "Here buddy. You can sleep in Nicky's bed so you don't have any more night scares."

Frankie called night mares night scares. He got them a lot, so Nick was a pro at helping Frankie cope.

"You got this?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Nick said, tucking in Frankie. I walked back to the room I shared with Joe. It was 4:29 a.m. Wow, I'm going out for coffee with Danielle in 3 hours, 1 minute. Soon, I was asleep again, my thoughts only on Danielle.

* * *

  
I, as my friend Alex always says, disappeared to press my hair. Forget using hair gel, I can just press my hair. I tied a bandana around my forehead, using it as a headband. Nick came into the bathroom.

"Kevin, do you have a belt?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"None of my pants fit anymore. They're too big," Nick said.

"Here," I said, giving him a belt.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"No problem bro," I said. I went into my room and pulled on a jacket. I picked up my skateboard and book bag and ran out of the house, almost running into Stella and Macy, who were about to knock the door.

"Hey Kev," Stella and Macy said.

"Can't talk! I gotta meet up with Danielle!" I said.

"Kevin's gotta date!" the two girls chanted. Nick and Joe must've talked to them, or "(Insert name here) has a date!" is a common teasing chant that I don't know of.

I put the skateboard on the ground and pushed off with my foot. I enjoyed skateboarding almost as much as playing guitar. We were a musical family, but Nick outdoes us all. Music is a second nature to him. If you give him an instrument and a "Teach yourself..." book, he can play anything within an hour. He already plays piano, drums, guitar, cello, trumpet, saxophone, and almost any percussion instrument out there. He did play clarinet, but that ended with him chocking on a reed and going to the hospital. He came close to dying, so he never picked up that clarinet again.

There was a bench in the way, so I did an Ollie, 50-50 grind, and a nollie. I tried to teach my brothers how to skateboard, but Joe quit after his first failed ollie, but Nick isn't into leaving the ground much. He usually just rides around. He knows how to do the tricks, but he doesn't do them unless he's showing off to his friends, Macy, or kids at the skate park. Mom claims Frankie's too young, so maybe when he's 8 I'll teach him.

I got to Starbucks at 7:28. Danielle was walking to the door when she noticed me on my skateboard. She's gonna think I'm a loser!

"You skateboard?" Danielle asked.

"Almost as much as I breathe," I joked.

"That is so cool! I always wanted to learn how to skateboard, but my brother always said girls need to sit back and watch skateboarding," Danielle said.

"Well that's mean and untrue. My little brother has a girlfriend who skateboards and plays football!" I said. Danielle laughed a little.

"Come on, let's go in," Danielle said. Whoa, she thinks skateboarding is cool? And wants to learn as well? Where has she been all my life! We ordered our drinks and sat at a table.

"So, tell me more about yourself," I said. Ugh, that sounded like a suckish line from a dumb movie.

"Well, my full name is Danielle Alexis Delesa, my birthday is September 18, 1987, I have a brother named Mikey, and two sisters named Dina and Katie. My nick name is Dina, and I have to admit, I'm one of those girls who imagines their wedding as a scene out of Cinderella or something like that," Danielle said. "Your turn."

"Okay, so, my full name is Kevin Percy Lucas, feel free to make fun of the name, my birthday is November 5, 1987, I have three brothers, Joe, Nick, and Frankie. My nickname is Kev, and I'm one of those boys who's obsessed with skateboards and guitars," I said.

"I'm not gonna laugh. Percy is a cool middle name, better than Alexis," Danielle said.

"That's a pretty name. It could be Jerry-Gerald, or Adam, or Nathaniel," I said. "Those are my little brother's middle name's, and trust me, Nick drops the Gerald from Jerry all the time!" I said. Danielle laughed.

"You have pretty funny brothers. Mikey's always trying to get discovered by a talent scout, so my brother's kinda in his own world. Are any of your brother's like that?" Danielle asked.

"Nick a little bit. He sings a lot, plays a billion and one instruments, and when he was two he would always sing into a toy microphone and say 'I'm gonna be on Broadway when I'm older!'" I mimicked Nick when he was two. Danielle laughed.

"You're really funny," I said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"We should start heading to school now," Danielle said.

"Yeah," I said. _You idiot! Why can't you tell her that you like her?_

I got ideas from Kevin on When I Was 17. I'm a skateboarder, so I knew the names of the tricks mentioned. I made up Nick's middle name for my own personal pleasure :) I used as much true info as I knew about Dani.

Love it? Hate it? Review! I can take constructive criticsism!


End file.
